Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier könnt ihr mir Fragen stellen, Kritik üben oder Anmerkung zu meiner Arbeit machen. Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich zu antworten, bin aber Wochentags von 22:00 Uhr bis 14:00 nicht online. Diese Diskussionsseite ist nur für Fragen, bezüglich der Jedipedia. Wenn ihr Fragen über Wikia habt, stellt mir diese bitte hier. Für alles andere, schreibt mir eine E-Mail. Viel Spass noch :). |} Artikel Hi, hab gerade meinen ersten Artikel zur Garde der Galaktischen Allianz verfasst, könntest du mir vlt bei der Form´ein wenig helfen und mir sagen wie ich das besser machen kann? Würde ich micht total drüber freuen. Gruß Comenor 19:41, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Naja, viel gibt es nicht mehr zu tun, da du diese Vorlage schon eingebunden hast, aber da sind viel zu viele Überschriften. Mach einen Abschnitt Geschichte und pack den ganzen Kram über die Geschichte darein. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:55, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Also gar keine trennenden Überschriften? Nur Geschichte? Okay dann werde ich das mal ändern. Danke. Gruß Comenor 19:58, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich meinte es eher so wie es jetzt ist, da auch die Gründung zur Geschichte gehört. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:06, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::ok danke Comenor 20:08, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::commenor könntest du vielleicht etwas mehr zu den zwei Einsätzen schreiben, dann kann man denen auch eigene Überschriften geben;) 20:20, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::: okay, ich wollte die Bücher sowieso noch mal dazu durchsuchen, werde das dann morgen oder übermorgen machen .... dafür brauch ich jetzt aber keinen underconstruction button oder ? Gruß und dank für jede anmerkung und jeden tipp Comenor 20:29, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Ne, ich glaub UC muss nicht sein, is ja kein riesen trümmer. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:34, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich weiß, ich texte dich zu, aber ich brauch noch ein bisschen Starthilfe. Ich hab mir die ganze Handlung noch mal angesehen und das mit Hapes ist so viel, das ich daraus nen eigenen Artikel machen könnte, soll ich dann den Konflikt um Hapes bei der GGA noch etwas mehr umreißen und dann eine verlinkung zu dem Artikel machen ? Sollte ich den dann als "Schlacht um Hapes" in Schlachten einordnen? Gruß Comenor 18:53, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Das mit deme Zutexten ist nicht schlimm, schließlich bin ich ja hier um zuhelfen. Leider kenn ich mich mit Hapes, GGA usw. garnicht aus, da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, tut mir leid. :( Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:56, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mitglied Du hasst Bossk? Er ist doch Mitglied im Zann-Konsortium. Boss 19:47, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hm, ja, sollte mal wieder meine Babel updaten, aber Bossk mag ich einfach nicht. (Keine Ahnung warum) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:56, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Seitenwechsel hi.. ich hätte da mal eine frage: du hast doch da oben so eine zeile, mit der man zwischen der benutzerseite und der diskusionsseite "blättern" kann. kannst du mir verraten, wie du die da reingekreigt hast..gint es eine vorlage? MfG Meister Tekk 14:05, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Eine Vorlage gibts nicht, aber ich geb dir den Code: : :Den müsstes du nur noch für dich anpassen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:23, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::dankesehr..ich versuche das mal ;)Meister Tekk 17:43, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Du musst schon den kompletten Code einfügen, sonst gehts nicht... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:37, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) Zann- Konsortium Erstmal Hallo Urai Fen, ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dir beim Zann-Konsortium helfen könnte Mit freundlichen Grüssen --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 20:53, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Warum wurde ig-86 von dir gelöscht? ich bitte dich in wieder herzustellen damit ich ihn verbessern kann da ich jetzt mehr materiel habe . ich woffe du überdenkst deine entscheidung mfg Corran' 08:41, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Urai löscht gar nichts, dass kann nur ein Admin machen. Er hat allerdings einen Löschantrag gestellt, dessen Inhalt sogar in der Begründung im Löschlogbuch enthalten ist (das du ja gesehen zu haben scheinst, sonst wärest du wohl kaum auf Urai gekommen. Der Auszug aus dem Löschlogbuch sieht wie folgt aus: :# 26. Mai 2009, 21:38:48 Pandora (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) hat „IG-86“ gelöscht ‎ (Alter Inhalt: ' Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:10, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Danke für die Blumen (und den Keks)! Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:15, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Frage Hi Urai Fen, ähm ja also : Ich bin zwar kein Freund von Boss aber, ich frage mich wer gab dir das Recht seine Fan-Fiction zu "löschen" ???? --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 14:23, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Fan-Fiction ist laut Richtlineien nicht erlaubt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:36, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Halo und guten Tag, ich habe die Nachricht erhalten , und bin damit auch einverstanden ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich darum kümmern , ich wusste nicht dass dies Verboten war Gruss und vielen Dank --Darth nihilius 20:57, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ok, super. Ich muss selber zugeben, bis vorgestern wusste ich das auch nicht... Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:00, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Vorlage muss doch dann gelöscht werden, oder? Boss 21:21, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Die wird am Montag, zusammen mit allen Fanfiction-Geschichten entfernt. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:25, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Scharmützel von Felucia Du wolltest doch den Artikel erstellen. Du könntest den Artikel mit mir machen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Boss RAS Prosecutor 17:17, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ne muss nicht, der ist ja eh sehr kurz. Du kannst mich aber natürlich jeder Zeit nach Hilfe fragen. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:03, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Ich habe deine Warnung bezüglich meiner Fan-Fiction nicht gesehn, weil ich monatelang nicht on war. Jetzt wollte ich daran arbeiten und stelle fest, dass die Richtlinien geändert wurden. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, zum Beispiel mit einem Permanentlink, wieder an die Story ranzukommen? Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 19:58, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Am besten fragst du einen Admin, ob er die Seite wiederherstellt. Dann kannst du den Text auf deine Computer speichern und die Seite kann wieder entfernt werden. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:18, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Halo Urai Fen , ich habe die Nachricht erhalten und wollte noch Fragen ob es die Senatskuppel war die als Fan Fiction galt . Nur das ich mir sicher bin was falsch war . Mit freundlichen Grüssen --Lord Dark 15:40, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ein Blick in Diese Version sollte eigentlich helfen. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:07, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ach so , das habe ich bereits gesehen , ist auch schon weg . Danke , vielmal und gruss --Lord Dark 10:07, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wikia Bist du Urai Fen bei WIkia? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]]http://de.towff.wikia.com 12:54, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ja. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:27, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Wusst ichs doch. Ich hab von dir im Star Wars Wiki gelesen. Du hast glaub ich beim Projekt des Monats auch für das ToWFF gestimmt, oder? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]]http://de.towff.wikia.com 09:12, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Infoboxen der Fanfiction Monster Wiki Das sind die Infoboxen aus dem ToWFF. Und die sind eigenhändig von Bima programmiert. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 13:46, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hast du gehört/gelesen? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein hab ich nicht, ich war bis heute kaum da. Nun das kannst du hier schreiben, dann wird das Wiki von der Liste genommen. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:35, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Hab ich da geschrieben. Es ist immer noch da. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]]http://de.towff.wikia.com 14:50, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseite - Auszeichnungen Damit die nicht verloren gehen, landen die jetzt hier Pandora Diskussion 23:08, 17. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Danke. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:04, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Urai Fen, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Zak Arranda“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:20, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Schon raus, danke für den Hinweiß. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:34, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Auch den Artikel Urai Fen hast du UC und lange nicht mehr dran gearbeitet. 'Kit' Diskussion 18:09, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ebenfalls Luke Skywalker hast du UC und lange nicht bearbeitet. 'Kit' Diskussion 18:54, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Wiki Hallo Urai. Ich habe gelesen, dass du einige Wikis administrierst. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir helfen könntest. ICh möchte gerne ein eigenes wiki erstellen(keine Sorge, nichts, was mi SW zu tun hat). Ich habe diese Fragen schon so vielen Leuten gestellt, aber niemand konnte sie mir beantworten1 Kostet ein wiki zum Beispiel etwas, was muss man tun, wenn ma ein neues haben will? kann man ein Wiki wieder komplett rückgängig machen oder löschen? Kann man das Wiki nur für bestimmte Leute zulassen? Aber die wichtigste Frage wiederhole ich: Kostet das Wiki was? Bitte URAI, du bist meine einzige Hoffnung! Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 16:43, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Im bewusstsein, dass mich jetzt jemand wegen JP:WJNI hauen wird, helfe ich dir. Also, ein Wiki bei Wikia kostet nichts. Ein neues Wiki kannst du über diesen Link erstellen. Ein Wiki wird bei Wikia eigentlich nicht gelöscht, man kann es einfach inaktiv lassen, bis sich wieder jemand drum kümmert. Ein Wiki für bestimmte Leute zulassen ist nur bedingt, mit einigen kleinen .Css tricks möglich, die ich dir bei bedarf zeigen kann. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen :). Bei weiteren fragen wende dich einfach hier an mich. Viele Grüße, Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:50, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Vielen Dank, Urai. Aber ich habe noch zwei Fragen (vorerst): Bezüglich des Urheberrechtes: ICh will nur ein Wiki erstellen, welches Texte, Zitate etc. besitzt, keine Bilder etc. Zum Beispiel (ich will so ein Wiki nicht machen, aber zum Veranschaulichen^^) ein Wiki über BArack Obama. Darf man das? Und die Zweite frage: Muss ih Werbeeinschaltungen vornehmen? So wie bei der WP? Herzliche Grüße und noch einmal vielen, vielen Dank, Darth Hate 18:36, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Also, Texte und Zitat, da kommts immer auf die spezielle Lizenz des Textes an, da wendest du dich besser an Tim Bartel und was die zweite Frage angeht, kann isch dir sagen, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:39, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Hi Urai, könntest du bitte mal bei deiner Disku-Seite bei mediawiki vorbeischauen?.Ich brauche so dringend Hilfe! Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:15, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich leide momentan leider unter zeitlichen enpässen, ich arbeite dran. Urai Fen 22:30, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Hi Urai. Erst einmal möchte ich mich bei dir für deine wunderbare Hilfe und für deine Geduld bedanken, mit der du mein wiki-Projekt unterstützt hast. Zwei gefallen würde ich dich bitten mir zu erweisen. Könntest du es bitte so einrichten, dass ich wie in der jedipedia EINZELNACHWEISE korrekt verwenden kann. der zweite gefallen steht auf meiner wiki-disku-seite (Infobox klappen nicht perfekt.) Das hat alles natürlich Zeit, würde mich aber freuen, wenn du es machen würdest. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 17:42, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Keks #2 :Danke :) Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 19:37, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET)